The Woes of Mrs Weasley
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Nearly a month after Voldemort is dead and peace reigns in the land. Yet it cannot last poor Mrs. Weasley finds out as the last of the Marauders and Snape are still alive and well…
1. A Chocolate What?

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. Only JK Rowling, her publishers, Warner Brothers and who JK Rowling says can make money and she has not given me permission for that!_

_Summary:_

_AU-Nearly a month after Voldemort is dead and peace reigns in the land. Yet it cannot last poor Mrs. Weasley finds out as the last of the Marauders and Snape are still alive and well…_

Chapter One: A Chocolate What?

Mrs. Weasley sat in the spotless sitting room at Grimmauld place sipping her tea. Across from her sat the tall black clad man she had come to respect and admire. Severus Snape potions master, professor at Hogwarts, trainer of a very stubborn and at times unwilling Harry Potter, the man who had kept Black out of the battle at the department of mysteries at great cost to his own life and safety and of course saved the insane Animagmus at least two more times this pass year. Because of Severus Voldemort had fallen only two years after he had risen in the graveyard and he would never rise again. All due to him insisting on going with the headmaster to find the Horcruxes, as if one had not been bad enough! Harry was looking at a nice peaceful seventh year and well she had the man before her to thank.

"I thought you were going to go to Disney World as you stated you would." Mrs. Weasley said regarding the comment Severus Snape had given to Rita about what he would do now Voldemort was dead.

"I still have time, I just wished to get work done and annoy the brat-who-lived." Severus replied smirking.

"He is not that bad Severus, he is not like his father was." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I know however he is still a rash young man and there were days I wished only to strangle him he is so, so…"

"Like you were at that age?" Molly replied. "He tries hard you know this."

"Yes he does, tries to drive me insane." Severus said a faint sent tickling the back of his nose.

"Severus that is unkind!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Oh yes it had been a trying year but it would have been even more trying if Mrs. Weasley had not snapped. When Harry had found out the full prophecy and had tried to attack Severus Molly had sat the boy and Severus down with Lupin and Black and made them talk. They had agreed to work together and Harry was contrite about his appalling behavior to Severus. Harry had humbled himself and learned everything he could from Severus, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to defeat Voldemort. He even went on some Horcrux hunting with Dumbledore and in the end he had defeated Voldemort. Now a month later the summer had come and the celebrations were in full swing. Severus put his tea cup down suddenly and stood up sniffing, Molly could not smell what he did and wondered what was going on.

"Severus what is it?" Molly asked him.

"Did you bake chocolate earlier today Molly?" Severus asked.

"No dear I did not, you smell chocolate?" Molly asked.

"Yes, very faint it is very quiet too." Severus replied, "in fact it is too quiet."

"Well Sirius did go out but Remus is here, probably in the library reading." Molly said.

"He is not, I would know, it is really too quiet, Kreacher!" Severus called and with a pop and ancient elf in spotless pillowcase with the Black crest appeared bowing low.

"Potions Master Snape called Kreacher?" Kreacher said, the elf once surly and hateful had a secret that had made him bitter, once he had told his secret to the order Sirius had reconciled to him and did all he could to make the elf's life as good as he could. "What can Kreacher do for the noble Potions Master Snape?"

"Have you seen Remus?" Severus asked.

"Last I saw of him he had got several bags of what I know not Potions Master Snape."

"I see, thank you that is all." Severus said.

With a bow Kreacher was gone to oversee Winky and Dobby who worked here overseeing the house until the secret that Sirius was keeping was brought to life. No matter that Severus wanted to know what was going on. He walked out of the sitting room with Molly behind him his wand out he walked down the stairs the smell of chocolate growing only a bit stronger. Still Molly could not smell the sent even though it was getting stronger. Severus had a very good nose and could smell things that average people could not. He walked down the hall to the stairs to the kitchens and basement and walked down them. Now Molly could smell the faint sent of chocolate and wondered where it was coming from. Severus walked into the kitchen but did not see anything there. He walked out and to another door and opened it and the smell of chocolate nearly overpowered him. He looked into the vast chamber and very nearly laughed but only raised an eyebrow.

"Well Remus you finally managed to outdo yourself." Severus said to the werewolf inside the room.

"Yes I did indeed." Remus saw Molly who looked into the room speechless. "I ah it is for Dora you know."

"I hope Black does not kill you for this." Severus said. then seeing Molly turning red, "or Molly."

"Where did you get all this?" Molly said trying so hard not to yell or bust out laughing.

"Well I got the chocolate and sugar and powered milk from a muggle warehouse, it is all paid for and the water came from my wand and I stirred it with my wand too!"

Remus was standing on an island of solid chocolate connected to the doorway by a narrow bridge of chocolate. Normally one stepped down into "the dungeons" five feet, however the steps now were covered in rich chocolate. Dark smooth chocolate covered the entire floor five feet deep and there was more, Remus had managed to make a kind of water fall with chocolate that ran much like a fountain. Remus did love chocolate Severus knew that very well, he did not carry around chocolate just because he was an expert at dark arts defense, no he loved chocolate very much. Yet this, well this really was to much, Sirius sury could not like the fact that his basement was now filled with chocolate. As if right on cue Sirius came into the house singing a very rude song about a witch and well best not to go there. He came down the stairs to the basement and walked up to where Molly and Severus stood and….

"Good heavens Moony!!" Sirius said staggering and falling against the wall in shock.

"You think it is a bit too much Padfoot?" Remus asked. "You think Dora will like it?"

"You, my basement, that is what you bought the chocolate for how did you, I mean…" Sirius trailed off unable to speak as he was still in shock.

"I am sure she will enjoy this." Severus said dryly.

"Did you encourage this Snape?" Sirius snarled.

"No, I had no idea he would do such a thing." Severus said shrugging.

Sirius was at war with his emotions, he should be mad at his dear friend for turning his basement into a chocolate lake but then it was an impressive bit of magic. Remus had taken at least a ton of supplies, added water and created a master piece. Slowly the look of shock left Sirius's face and a grin took its place. He looked years younger for it and then he threw back his head and laughed a great barking laugh. He slid down to the floor as he could not control his laughter and Molly did her best not to join him. Severus meantime had spotted Dobby and politely asked the elf to get him a camera which the elf did. He took several pictures of the chocolate lake sure the headmaster would enjoy seeing this. Oh never mind the photos for the old annoying, foolish but wonderful loving headmaster of Hogwarts was there! Complete with long sliver hair and beard and oh joy the brightest blue robes that could be bought. He saw Remus' handiwork and his blue eyes took to twinkling.

"Ah so that is what all that chocolate and sugar and powdered milk were for you ordered." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Ah so you saw the invoice then." Remus said looking so pleased with himself.

"Indeed my boy I did." Dumbledore replied.

Molly looked at Severus and he looked at her and without a word they walked from the basement back up to the sitting room. They sat back down and put warming charms on their tea and tried so very hard to forget what they had just seen. A chocolate lake in the middle of the house? Oh dear Molly and Severus realized that the adventures were just beginning. In fact Molly's troubles had just started with the Marauders and Professor Snape and it had started with a chocolate lake in the basement of Sirius Black's house…


	2. Unintended Prank at the Burrow

Chapter Two: Unintended Prank at the Burrow:

Severus Snape was in a relatively good mood, here he was at the Burrow with a family who loved and accepted him and oh how good it felt to be wanted and loved for just who he was not for what he could offer! He was so tired of spying and being used for the order and such, the war really was over the majority of the death eaters were dead as Azkaban was being reformed as the Dementors were being hunted down by those death eaters like Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe and Goyle Sr. and Notts who had sued for peace and agreed to do the dangerous job. Lucius had found a way to destroy the Dementors and what with him out hunting them down, his wife Narcissa helping out at St. Mungos the Malfoys would gain back much of the prestige they had lost in the war.

Ah then there was Severus Snape, the true hero of the hour as it were. He was in every magical paper from Europe to the Americas second only to Harry Potter. Yet as Harry was really still so much a boy and Severus Snape was a man, a powerful potions master, professor as one of the most acclaimed schools and what with his dark brooding nature, his tall lean body and well tailor black robes and his soulful eyes he was the dream of many women. This was not a fact lost on Sirius Black who was not happy that his one time rival was, if he wished able to get any witch he wanted in bed with him and what did the head of Slytherin do? Why stay chaste for the time being and stay in his horrible dungeons and brew of course! So that was why Sirius was here and going to annoy one Severus Snape and he was going to get his comeuppance very shortly.

"Oh it's you." He greeted Severus who was sitting cross-legged under a tree reading with Hermione on the other side reading. "What are you doing?"

"Reading a book, clearly something you have no idea how to do as you think books are to chew." Severus said and Hermione smirked while Ron came up and debated curling up by her or just leaving as Snape was there, he opted for curling up by her. "Why are you here Black?"

"To see my godson, why are you here?"

"To get away from the bloody fame!" Came the reply as Severus unfolded himself and rose to his feet. "Even if bloody Potter is here."

"That is not nice sir!" Ron said leaping to his feet.

"If not for Miss Granger here you and he would be dead, he has put far smarter students lives in danger time and again." Severus looked at Hermione who was trying to continue studying. "I always wonder why Miss Granger was sorted to Gryffindor now I know with you and Potter as friends, why even Longbottom has more common since than you!"

"You are very unkind." Sirius growled.

"I speak the truth, I do not believe in lying to students to protect fragile little egos." Severus said rounding on Sirius.

"You villain I will strike you down!" Sirius said taking out his wand.

Severus was just that much faster and he had his out and coolly blocked the annoying hex sent his way. He did not see that Harry had come out with Remus Lupin and Harry was gob smacked at how stupid his godfather was being! He knew Sirius was a fine duelist in his own right but Severus Snape was far, far better. Recalling a certain spell he had used against him in his youth he make a motion with his wand and Sirius screamed in rage and shock as he ended up hanging by an ankle in the air. Contrary to popular belief this was an old spell that had been forgotten and "discovered" by the Marauders. Severus smirked at Sirius who looked fearful, this was all Severus would do to him, he would leave him hanging and someone else could get him down. At least that was his plan until Molly stormed out and turned nearly as red as her hair. This caused an "accidental" movement from Severus's wand arm that situated Sirius over the pond.

"Severus Tobias Snape what do you think you are doing?" Molly snarled.

"He still has his wand, he could get down…"

"You let him down this instant!" Molly said.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Severus said.

With a flick of his wand he did exactly as Molly said and let Sirius go. There was a yell from the man and then a splash as he ended up in the pond. Molly was livid and she was about to let Severus have it. Meantime Harry was doing his best not to laugh as was Remus. Ron was looking from Severus to Sirius who was climbing out of the pond and to his mother who was looking murderous now. Sirius looked really mad now and was going to hex a certain potions master off the planet, that was after Molly finished with him. It was interesting to see the barely five foot tall woman terrifying the six foot tall Severus Snape.

"You did that on purpose!" She snarled at him.

"No ma'am I did exactly as you asked me to, I let him down." Severus replied calmly.

"You set him over the pond!"

"You startled me, I was not expecting you to come up behind me." Severus said.

"You did come up behind him dear." Arthur said walking up. "I think he expects you to turn him to ash though well you would not would you dear?"

"I should after that!"

"Well he did ask for it." Remus said.

"Moony!" Sirius cried out in anguish.

"Well stop ticking off Severus then, he did help win this war and like it or not he is a hero." Remus replied. "Besides Merlin that was funny."

"Yea really funny." Harry said trying so hard not to laugh.

"Harry if you laugh…" Sirius started to say.

"Can't help it."

Harry collapsed against the nearest tree and started to laugh, Sirius did look funny, he was sopping wet and he had algae behind one ear. He looked very silly and even Remus found it funny and he laughed at the site. Sirius dried himself off with his wand and started to go after Severus. Before Molly could stop it Sirius cast a spell that of course bounced off Severus's shield charm. Severus cast a color changing charm at Sirius that turned his hair a lovely shade of purple causing Harry to collapse in a heap of laughter. Ron was grinning and even Hermione was smiling at Sirius. Sirius walked up to Severus who smirked at him.

"I hate you Snape." Sirius said, "your doom is coming."

"No it is not!" Severus said, "I am safe at Hogwarts, you cannot come there but I can get to you at any time I wish."

"Boys enough or you both will be chickens for the rest of the day!" Molly warned them. "Harry calm down!"

"Y-yes M- Mrs. Weasley." Harry gasped.

He did calm down but life was going to just keep getting more and more interesting for all concerned. Especially if Severus Snape ever did anything like that to his Godfather again!


	3. The Call of the Wild…Or Not

Chapter Three: The Call of the Wild…Or Not:

Severus was enjoying tea on this fine winters day at the burrow, he liked talking with Molly and Arthur, though Arthur was still at work today. It was Christmas break and so the house was full of teens and young adults. Remus was sitting across from Severus and he slid a piece of parchment to Severus as Molly was getting more of her baking goods for the table. Padfoot was sleeping by the fire as Severus had managed to slip a collar on him and claimed he could not get it off and he was really, really sorry but Sirius had to stay as Padfoot for now. In fact he could get it off but why ruin the fun by telling Molly that? He read the note and raised an eyebrow.

"You are surely joking Remus." Severus said setting the paper to ash.

"Come on Severus I really think they could win this year." Remus replied.

"They do not have any good players." Severus shot back.

"Ah they got Montague."

"I rest my case."

"He was on your Slytherin team!" Remus countered.

"And he was not that good a player, very good as captain but a poor player." Severus said. "If not for Draco my team would have suffered greatly."

"Yes he is a good player but you know Harry is just that much better." Remus countered.

"Draco has offers to several teams."

"Yes and Harry does too but he is going to be an Auror."

Severus went back to his tea and took one of Molly's pumpkin pasties and ate it savoring the wonderful taste. He then ate a cauldron cake and Padfoot looked up mournfully. He tossed a cauldron cake to Padfoot who gobbled it up and begged for more. Remus gave him a pumpkin pasty and the dog gulped it down. Severus smirked and finished his tea and headed outside while Remus sipped his tea and looked at his dear friend who was trying to get the collar off. Remus liked Severus but the joke had gone far enough and he knelt down and carefully cast several charms and got the collar off of Padfoot. Molly turned around and sighed as Sirius was human again.

"Thanks, Moony, he knew how to get that off." Sirius said. "I know he did, stupid git."

"Well there is a chance he did not." Molly said giving him a cup of tea. "I once got mad at Bill for refusing to wear a coat outside in winter. I charmed it to stay on and I could not get it off for a week, it was when Filius came for a visit and he got it off with a wave of his wand."

"This is Greasy Git we are talking about." Sirius said.

"Be nice to Severus." Molly warned him. "He has been through so much as it is!"

"Fine, I am going outside, see if Harry is flying." Sirius said.

He left the house and wandered out to the paddock and did not see anyone there flying. He saw Severus out there very still and he had a wicked idea. He walked up to taunt Severus and Severus saw him and had an idea that was at once very immature and funny at the same time. He felt the call of nature and instead of going into the house he decided to do some writing in the snow. Sirius found this amusing until he saw what Severus was writing. It was at this time the teens showed up, however the boys steered the girls away fast so Severus could have some privacy. The twins were the most impressed and stood grinning behind their professor as he wrote in the snow carefully.

"Wow he really is talented brother dearest." Fred said.

"Yea how many words can he write in the snow?" George replied.

"Are you not upset that he is insulting me?" Sirius said.

"What is going on out here?" Molly started to say and Severus threw up his cloak though she was behind him and could not see anything.

"I am trying to pee here." Severus said.

"There is a toilet in the house!"

"But it is more fun to pee in nature." Severus said then looking around. "Can a wizard not have a bit of privacy here?"

He finished and fixed his clothing smoothing his robes and walking away from his "masterpiece" and everyone was able to read what he had wrote in the snow. It read: _Sirius Black is a flea bitten mutt and Severus Snape is a great wizard and potions master._ Smirking Severus turned to face Molly very proud of what he had done, she on the other hand was really not amused. Even Harry found this funny and he laughed along with the twins. Remus was impressed though he new a fight would take place shortly when Molly went back into the house. He was right, Molly went into the house and Severus was following when Sirius tackled him. A full on wrestling match was in order and it was one Severus won easily.

"Say it mutt." Severus said holding the other wizard down.

"No I will not!" Sirius said.

"Say uncle!" Severus said talking out his wand to cast a tickling charm on Sirius.

"No you evil bat nooooooooooo!" Sirius howled.

"That is evil." Harry said.

"Yea it is." Fred said.  
"Agreed, you think professor Snape needs help?" George replied.

"You would side with him." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Say it mutt now or you will die laughing!" Severus said.

"Okay, okay uncle! Uncle you evil bat uncle!" Sirius screamed.

"What else?" Severus said.

"Stop please, you are the best potions master ever and I am a flea bitten mutt please get it off me!" Sirius howled and as the spell was taken off him, "I hate you Snape!"

"Well, well this is highly amusing." Came the voice of the last person anyone expected, that of Rufus Scrimgeour.

The minister was standing with Percy Weasley who was a loyal and strong aid to the minister. He had thwarted two attacks on the minister and he had settled down to learn from the minister and he was becoming a good man. However seeing professor Snape wrestling with Sirius Black was nearly too much for him. The minister found this amusing and he saw Harry and Harry walked up knowing he wanted to speak to him. This was normal now, even though the minister had promised to let him grow up normal as possible after the war and had kept the media away Harry did not fully trust him and did not want to talk to him.

"I have great news Mr. Potter." Scrimgeour said, "if you keep up your grades looks as if there will be a place for you in the Auror training class after you leave Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir, Ron make it?" Harry asked.

"Before you did, he is smart." Scrimgeour said, "you doing alright then?"

"Yea for now, thank you for all you are doing sir." Harry replied.

"Professor Snape if you have finished beating up Mr. Black I would like to speak with you." Scrimgeour said.

Severus hit Sirius once more and got up and hxed Sirius once more. Molly just hoped that the minister did not see the "masterpiece" that Severus had done in the Paddock. She realized that Severus and Sirius were just as bad as her twins and she was going to have to put them in line sooner or later. Every weak since the end of the war there had been something they had done, wither it was Severus hexing Sirius with color changing charms on his hair or charming a dog collar to keep Sirius as Padfoot he was enjoying his freedom to torment Sirius all the time. Then again he had earned the right to have fun, as lone as he did not get to out of hand with his pranking of Sirius Black…


	4. What Gives You Wings?

Chapter Four: What Gives You Wings?

Severus Snape was relaxing back at Grimmauld place and once more Mrs. Weasley was here as the order was still needed as the Ministry thought it should keep going. So Grimmauld place was the headquarters naturally. Now it was winter again and a weekend and Severus wanted for a time to get away from annoying hormonal teens. So he was here sipping tea and enjoying the fine company of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as Arthur had come into the warm sitting room. He took a seat and took a cup of tea and scone and sat back with a sigh.

"I heard that Harry has become an Animagmus." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh yes and I was not expecting him to turn out what he turned out as." Severus said.

"A cloud leopard, very impressive that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, well as long as he behaves, he can be such an attention seeker!" Severus said.

"Well it's more like attention seeks him out not the other way around." Mr. Weasley replied.

"What is that sound?" Severus asked sitting up getting his wand out, "oh dear not them!"

"What, oh dear what have they got into?" Mr. Weasley sighed getting up as he heard cracks of Apparation and into the room ran Remus.

"Hide me please!" He said.

"Why?" Severus asked.

The reason became very clear as Sirius came into the room grinning insanely. He had two cans of some muggle drink, one was empty and he tossed it aside and the other he opened and drank down quickly. Severus summoned the empty can and read the label, it was Red Bull and he sighed. Sirius Black on sugar, caffeine and whatever else muggles put in the drink. Severus had a feeling this was just two of many cans the wizard had had before him. Sirius finished the Red Bull and summoned yet another, he would get sick of he drank anymore though that Severus thought would be amusing to watch. Right now his grin was threatening to split his face and his eyes were crazed more than normal.

"You know this Red Bull is good but it does not give you wings I have drank a few and still cannot fly why can I not fly I want to fly and it says Red Bull gives you wings so why can I not fly?"

"Sirius shut up." Remus said.

"I wanna fly, I need to fly let this is the last can get me more Moony will you that is a good fellow oh hello Molly Arthur I cannot fly but this has a little kick why would muggles advertise that one can fly with this when they cannot can I get more this is great Moony I love you Severus how are you give us a hug…"

"Black you have out idiot-ed yourself." Severus replied coldly going for his wand.

"You made up a word why did you do that you cannot make up words I am not an idiot I am smart and I feel free wait maybe I can fly Moony one more can and I will fly Molly you look lovely and oh where is Harry he needs to see this I need one more can please…"

"No you will spew." Remus replied.

"I believe I can fllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy!" Sirius sang.

He ran from the room and did indeed try to fly by jumping from the stairs to the ground floor. The resounding thud had everyone running from the room and down the stairs to see Sirius backing from a very amused headmaster. Severus came down the stairs and realized the order was here and both Dumbledore and Moody were for the moment amused at Sirius's behavior. Tonks came into the house and stopped cold as she saw the state of her cousin.

"Sirius you did not drink all of the Red Bull did you?" She asked.

"Yes I did it was good but I still cannot fly it says you get wings and I don't have those either why I want to fly and can't it's not fair…."

"Sirius you will be sick from all that." Tonks said, "you drank the whole box?"

"Yes he did, I am sorry I tried to stop him." Remus said coming down the stairs, "he was too fast for me."

"So wolf it is your fault." Severus said softly rounding on Remus.

"Ah no, Tonks brought it and Sirius found it." Remus replied backing from Severus.

"I am going to kill you Lupin!" Severus snarled.

He took off after poor Remus and that left a really hyper Sirius with the order members here. Moody limped up to Sirius, grabbed him by the collar and drug him to the dungeons and threw him in taking his wand and locking him in. The sounds of howls and laugher came as Sirius wore off his energy high. It was then up to Moody to find and rescue Remus who he found hanging on the wall like a coat. Mrs. Weasley saw this and went to find Severus, not to punish him but to give him some tea with a mild calming draught as seeing Sirius so hyper had to have jarred the poor man's nerves. She found he did not need it as he had found a muggle video recorder and was recording Sirius's hyper activity and was going to show it at Hogwarts to just about anyone who wanted to see it…


	5. Halloween Horrors

Chapter Five: Halloween Horrors:

Severus Snape had waited months to get Sirius back for a certain prank at the end of last school year. He was a patient man and that was why he could get Sirius back for turning his robes bright red. It was not just that one reason he did what he did. No he had so much to get the insane Animagmus back for years of horrible pranks. Oh yes this was perfect what he was about to do, he needed a prop for Halloween to cheer him up and that is what Sirius was going to do. Unfortunately he had no idea he was going to help Severus which was even better.

Now Severus could have stripped Sirius naked, put a dog collar on him and taken pictures. But he would have ended up in very serious trouble so he vetoed that idea. The next idea was so much better and it would be quite funny to do, for everyone involved but Sirius that is. Severus had weeks to prepare before Halloween and he managed to get Sirius's measurements and to have the costume made for the insane Animagmus. He had to have charms and runes woven in to make sure Sirius could not remove the costume or transform into his Animagmus form for an hour or so. Finally all was ready and Severus put his plan into play that very Halloween. While this was going on Remus Lupin was having tea with Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Thank you for tea." Remus said, "it's a hard day sometimes."

"We know, but you have done so well keeping Harry happy." Arthur said, "I think he will be in a chocolate induced coma for quite some time."

"Well first time he ever did go trick or treating, I think telling the families why a teen boy was going around helped." Remus said, "once they saw him sharing much of what they gave him to the young children, well the word spread and he got quite a haul."

"I hope he does not get a tummy ache." Molly said.

"Well I did get plenty of stomach soother from Poppy." McGonagall said, "he will be just fine, and the day is still young for Severus to get in trouble."

"Is he planning something?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I am sure of it, after what Sirius did to him earlier this year, well he does plot and Sirius should not have annoyed him so." McGonagall said.

The Weasleys had come for tea and to meet with McGonagall about Ginny taking extra classes in healing. She was very smart and was proving that she had a real talent for healing. So now it was they sat in McGonagall's office enjoying a late tea before they headed down to the dance that was taking place as the students wanted a Halloween ball instead of a feast. There was a knock at the door and Remus came in, clad in a pirate outfit looking quite the part. He was looking very amused and everyone knew something had to have happened for him to look so amused.

"What did Severus do?" McGonagall asked.

"You simply have to see this." Remus said, "simply amazing the costume Sirius chose."

"I doubt he chose it, still he deserves what he gets." McGonagall said, "is Mr. Creevy around?"

"Yes, just outside the door." Remus replied.

"Those boys are going to give me gray hairs!" Molly snapped getting up, "between my twins and Severus and Sirius I am surprised I don't need a stay in St. Mungos!"

"Well dear you did somewhat adopt them." Arthur said, "no you did adopt them, so that brings us to ten sons is that right?"

"Two less if those two don't stop this!" Molly said walking out.

They all walked down the stairs Remus leading the way down to the entry hall. There standing below the four hourglasses was a tall man clad in a bright green bunny suit. It fit him well, it was neither too baggy or too loose and the feet looked exactly like rabbit's feat. The inner part of the ear and a circle on the chest were silver and the man was fully pouting. This made the six foot four gray eyed brown goateed head of the Black family look positively _adorable_, though he was not in the mood to be adorable at all. He had woke up and found himself here clad in a bright green bunny suit, if it had been pink he could have laughed it off and claimed it a prank from Remus. However as green there was only one person who could have done this and that person was standing a good ten feet away from him, clad in black armor and robes smirking at him.

"Oh my how adorable!" McGonagall said taking in the sulking Sirius, "Mr. Creevy you must take pictures of this!"

"It's, not funny!" Sirius bit out, "this is going too far!"

"Really Black, it's only fair, you charmed my robes to red, if I recall." Severus said, "and that is the more nice of the pranks you dared pull on me. Be grateful you are not starkers, one I would not do that I am far too refined for that sort of thing and two well this is much better revenge."

"I so hate you Severus." Sirius said looking at him coldly.

"You know, he is really cute." Molly said, "Severus why on earth did you not have me help?"

"Well, you are so busy Molly and I did not want to give you more work to do." Severus replied.

"Wow, um Sirius mate the outfit." Harry said walking around his godfather, "oh a silver puffy tail how perfect! My those ears are so long and fluffy too!"

"Laugh it up Harry." Sirius said to the grinning teen.

"He never looked better." Draco said walking up, "simply adorable."

"You little brats!" Sirius said making to move to them but getting shoved back, "you put a spell to keep me here?"

"Oh yes, you deserve it Black." Severus said.

Molly realized this was a very creative prank, in fact she was glad it was a fun one like this. Sirius made a cute green bunny and though he was sulking about it he had not been hurt and only his pride was hurt. She took out her camera, sighed and took a few shots herself. Sirius looked at her wide-eyed and realized he had been had and good this time. Maybe, just maybe he should give up pranking Severus?


End file.
